


When The Snows Fall and The White Winds Blow

by kakashihatake123



Series: Songs of Snow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark and Jon Snow had never been particularly close, but since her brother died and the two moved to the same city they have been spending more time together. Sansa tells herself Jon sees her as the little girl who lived in the house beside his. Jon tells himself Sansa sees him as nothing more than her brother's best friend. But when the two are snowed in on the way back home for Christmas, their thoughts change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorm Life

_ Chapter One: Dorm Life _

Sansa Stark had known Jon Snow since she was born. When she was growing up he lived next store and used to have play dates with her brother Robb. When they were teenagers the two would lock each other in their bedrooms and play video games all night.

With an absentee father and a frail, sickly mother Jon seemed to always be at the Stark house. He had a standing invitation to their family dinner every night, Sansa’s mother used to drive him and Robb to school in the morning and pick them up after school, Jon used to play with Bran and Rickon like they were his own baby brothers. Sansa’s father even became the father Jon had never known.

The dynamic didn’t change until Robb’s death.

It was Sansa who had picked up the phone when it rang at eleven thirty. She should have known something was wrong from that very moment. Nobody ever called past nightfall. Her parents had been out and her brothers were asleep. She was fifteen and her whole life changed. She dropped the phone without even hanging up and without a particular plan in mind, she left the house.

Jon had found her, walking down the snow-covered street without a coat or boots, on his way home. Her shoulders were shaking, her tears turned to ice on her face. He jumped out of the car, shaking her shoulders until she came out of her stupor. She told him. He didn’t say anything, only looked at her with those big dark eyes of his. And he hugged her, pulling his big coat around them both and ushered her into the car.

Jon Snow had been the one to take her inside and towel dry her hair as she sat on the floor, his legs on either side of her. He had been the one to bundle her feet in thick wool socks and light a fire in the hearth, forcing her to sit before it until her shoulders stopped shaking.

She didn’t say anything, though this was the closest the two had ever been. She felt safe with him; like in him Robb still lived. And that was how their relationship continued.

After Jon’s mom had died he came to stay with the Stark’s, but refused Robb’s room, saying the memories were too much for him to handle. Though their bedrooms shared a wall he and Sansa hardly spoke; save for a casual hello when coming across each other in the hall or asking the other if they wanted another helping of dinner. She knew he could hear her crying through the thin wall but he never commented, never judged, never said anything critical of her. Or of anyone for that matter.

They had never been particularly close, save for the day of Robb’s death, so she knew their relationship would not change when she went away for school and lived in the same city as him.

If Jon had been quiet before, after Robb’s death he barely spoke. For a week he didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, didn’t speak. Catelyn and Ned refused to let him leave their house until he was not so grief stricken. But Jon was never the same. As soon as he graduated high school he packed up his things and moved three states over where the memories of Robb and his mother could not reach him.

On the day Sansa had moved in she had asked Jon to help move some of the heavier things. She apologized profusely over the phone for the inconvenience and then said she wished she had never asked, but nonetheless he showed up.

She hadn’t seen him in just under three years and when he stood in her doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, she knew he was not the boy she had last seen.

His thin body had turned hard and strong, the muscles in his shoulders taut as Sansa gave him an awkward, one armed hug. He gave her a small smile and she felt something pulling at the bottom of her stomach. His dark eyes fixed her with a curious look.

He was wearing a tight leather jacket and dark blue jeans, his heavy work boots covered with snow and ice that he cleaned on the doormat. He wore a crisp button down and a soft knit hat over the mop of dark curls on his head. He looked the same, but also different. The boy she had last seen had become a man.  
Her roommate, Margaery Tyrell, was instantly smitten with Jon. Sansa knew why, Jon was dark and brooding but had a good heart, and wasn’t that what every girl wanted? But it still didn’t stop her from hating Margaery in that moment.

But to her great relief, Jon showed little interest in her roommate, so little in fact that the girl quickly lost interest and left them alone again.  
As Jon lifted her desk, Sansa could see the tight knot of muscle under his broad shoulders and her hand still felt hot from where she had touched him. The dorm room was hot and soon Jon had shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it hanging over her desk chair.

Sansa bough them dinner, to thank Jon for everything he had done but the two didn’t talk very much. Jon ate his hamburger quietly, picking off the pickles one by one and sipping at his soda. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, not at all. The opposite in fact. Sansa felt relaxed with Jon, like she didn’t have to be constantly entertaining like her mother had taught her.

“Your mother called me yesterday.” Said Jon, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He had always been so clean and proper.

“Oh?” asked Sansa.

“She asked if I could drive you home for the winter holiday.” He said. “I was planning to drive back in a few days anyway, if you want to come.”

The drive would take days. Days stuck in the car with Jon Snow. She accepted almost immediately, not wanting to offend her brother’s best friend. Or at least that’s what she told herself.


	2. To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mixup at the hotel, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark have to share a room. Jon insists on sleeping on the couch but on a cold night with a broken heater…anything is possible.

_Chapter Two: To See You_

For the next few days she wandered around her dorm absent-mindedly. The campus had emptied significantly as all her classmates had gone home to their families for the holidays. She would be among them soon enough. But for now, she was left alone in her dorm.

She received a text from Jon two days later. It was simple and to the point, just like him. _Pick you up at one_ , it said. She wondered how long she should wait before texting back. She wished he had called, just so she could hear his voice. Even for just a minute. She replied to his text a few minutes later. _Okay_ , it read, _I’ll be ready_.

The day came soon enough and just as he said, he was there at one. The snow was falling more heavily every day and her boots sunk down deep into the snow with every step.

Jon jumped out of the car that he left running and took her bag for her. He was wearing the same leather jacket as before and his curling black hair was tucked under a soft red beanie. His cheeks were flushed and he let out a sigh, the air freezing around his breath as he lifted her suitcase. She flushed lightly but pretended that it was from the cold and sat back into the passenger seat.

The car was warm and she took off her gloves, shrugging out of her coat and laying it across her lap. The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. Sansa snuck glances at him from the corner of her eye, watching as he bit the inside of his cheek while driving. He licked his lips and she looked pointedly away, finding interest in something outside the window.

Had she kept looking, she would have seen Jon doing the same to her. He watched as she held her hands neatly folded in her lap and hummed under her breath. He paid particular attention to the way she bit down on her bee-stung lip, a sign he knew meant she was nervous.

He knew many things about her, more than he cared to mention. He had seen her grow from a whiney young girl to the lovely lady she was today. But she only saw him as her brother’s friend. Her neighbor. The guy who drove her around when she needed him.

“Remember when we went on our first driving lesson?” Sansa asked, her voice breaking the silence so suddenly that Jon jumped.

He smiled to himself. “Yes.”

Robb was supposed to teach Sansa. He had promised. But after his accident Sansa was left alone, in more ways than one. But Jon had offered. He was an older boy but still close in age, making her more comfortable driving with him than with her parents.

He had pulled up in front of her house in his beat up old Honda, moving to the passenger seat as she sat in the driver’s chair. He could still remember how nervous she was. He could still remember how he coaxed her into relaxing. He could picture her sitting rigidly in the seat, her hands at ten and two on the steering wheel, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the road before her.

They were driving for hours, not even close to crossing the state border. “I called ahead and rented two rooms for us.” Said Jon. Sansa nodded, biting her lip and looking out the window.

When they got to the hotel Jon helped Sansa take her suitcase out of the trunk. At the desk in the lobby Jon spoke to the woman. “I rented two rooms.” He said. “Last name Snow.”

The woman nodded and clicked around on the computer for a minute. “We only have one room available.” She said. “It seems there was a mix-up.” Jon looked over his shoulder at Sansa who was standing near the window, clutching her handbag.

Once they got to the room Jon set his stuff down on the sofa, turning on the bedside lamp and taking a five-dollar bottle of water from the mini refrigerator. “I’ll take the sofa.” He said. He looked down at the heater, thinking it looked off but said nothing.

“No.” she insisted. “No, you’re paying for the room. I’ll take the sofa. Really I don’t mind.”

But Jon insisted. Sansa closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower. She padded out a half an hour later in a towel, leaving a trail of water on the soft tile floor.

Jon pretended he didn’t see her when in reality he was trying to memorize how she looked, hair falling down her back, make-up free. The towel didn’t hurt either. His heart began to beat faster and he tried to busy himself with looking at the room service menu. “Are you going to shower?” Sansa asked. He cleared his throat and nodded, taking a clean towel and disappearing into the bathroom.

Sansa sat on the bed. What was she thinking coming out in just a towel? What would her mother say? What did she think was going to happen? What did she want to happen? Whatever she had wanted to happen, nothing came of it. Jon didn’t even seem to notice her.

But she noticed him. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, apologizing and saying he had forgotten to bring his clothes into the room with him. Sansa couldn’t tear her eyes away from him.

He had more hair on his chest than any boy her age and more muscles as well. She longed to feel them bunching under her hands as she held him. She longed to run a hand through his curling hair and feel if it was actually as soft as she had imagined.

She realized Jon was looking at her and nearly snapped her neck in an attempt to look away. She blushed so furiously she feared her face would never stop being red.

Once the steam from the bathroom had dissipated the room became extremely cold and Jon looked back at the heater, realizing it looked odd because it was broken. But when he called the front desk they said the repairman was gone for the night and there were no other rooms available, but a service woman would bring up more blankets.

As she lay in bed that night Sansa could hear the sound of Jon snoring from the couch. She turned on her side looking at him. With his eyes closed she could look for as long as she wanted.  His eyes moved under heavy eyelids and she wondered what he was dreaming of. Her heart fluttered as she thought, perhaps he was dreaming about her.

He could feel her looking of course. He had seen her turn on her side and quickly closed his eyes. His face was itching where her eyes were. “Are you awake?” she whispered so faintly he could barely hear her.

He weighed his options, wondering if he should answer. She had just given up hope when he quietly said, “Yes.”

“Are you nervous about going home?” she asked. His heart sank. He was hoping to hear something different.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Me too.”

It was quiet for a long while after that.

“Do you remember when we were in high school?” she asked.

He remembered her cheerleading uniform. He had seen her do her cheer routine a hundred times. But she was different than all the other vapid girls on the team. She was smart and funny and good at school. Once, when he was driving her home from a football game, she had told him that she only tried out because her mother had made her. But that was when Robb was still alive, and everything was different. “Yes.” He answered.

“Is that all you can say?” she asked.

He smiled to himself. “Yes.”

She let out a small laugh. “I miss those days.”

“Me too.” He answered. More than she knew.

She paused. “Is the couch comfortable?”

“More or less.” He said.

She waited a while to answer, weighing her options. “There’s more than enough space in the…bed.” She shivered, whether from the cold or from her words she did not know.

It was quiet for a long while after that. “Are you cold?” asked Jon, after what felt like years.

“Yes.” It was her turn to answer.

Without hesitation Jon sat up from the couch and came to lie on the other side of the bed. Sansa had never shared a bed with anyone but her high school fling Joffrey Lannister and he was as different from Jon Snow as a boy could get. She shivered again, despite the several layers of heavy blankets she was under.

It was then that Jon Snow reached out an arm and laid it over her. She stiffened under his touch and for a moment he feared he had made a grave mistake. But within seconds she had melted under his touch and turned to face him, resting her head on his hard chest.

And that was how they lay for the rest of the night, Jon stroking her hair, his cheek pressed against her forehead, Sansa in his arms, her fingers feeling the hairs on his chest she was so interested in.

They did not discuss it, did not question it, did not comment on it come morning. They both got into the car and continue their drive in silence. But silence was the last thing on their minds. Both were thinking nonstop about what had happened last night. What would happen tonight? What did they want to happen?


	3. White Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the snow comes down, things heat up.

_Chapter Three: White Out_

The night came all too quickly and they pulled over at a motel. This time they didn’t even bother getting separate rooms, though they were now available. Sansa took a shower and crawled into bed with Jon, lying on her side with him behind her, one of his arms cradling her head, the other crossed over her side.

Suddenly she turned over, her face mere centimeters from Jon’s. And she kissed him.

It was something she had wanted to do since he had helped her move into her dorm room. Maybe even before that. Yes, before that. She had wanted it for longer than she allowed herself to think of. And Jon. And Jon.

Kissing her was all he had been thinking of. All he had wanted to do since she had moved into the same town as him. She was no longer the young, immature girl she once had been and he liked the new Sansa more than any other girl he had ever met.

Sansa was suddenly very aware that she was kissing Jon Snow. Her neighbor Jon Snow. Her brother’s best friend. And he was a _very_ good kisser. She pulled herself close to him, pressing as close to him as she could get.

Her fingers ran through his hair and his through hers. He kissed her cheeks and eyes and the bridge of her nose. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, Sansa Stark.” He whispered, his lips on her skin like fire.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to kiss me, Jon Snow.” She replied. She could feel his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him in the bed. She didn’t even think about the cold, he was warm enough.

He pulled his shirt over his head and she straddled him, feeling how much he truly did enjoy kissing her. His skin was hot to the touch, or was it just Sansa’s imagination. She did not stop kissing him, she did not want to stop. She would have been content to spend the rest of their days in this hotel room together.

She pulled off her shirt before remembering she was not wearing a bra underneath. There was no turning back now.

Jon’s eyes made their way up her body, warming her. They held on her soft, small breasts and his hands soon replaced his eyes. She kissed him deeply, enjoying the feeling of her chest on his.

His lips were swollen from kissing but he would not stop. He could not even fathom the idea. He brushed a strand of her wild red hair behind her ear and his fingers continued, running down her side. She shivered. His hands went lower. She gasped, feeling his fingers where no fingers had ever been before.

She was not prudish, as so many thought she was. She was just selective. She had only been with one other boy, and he was as different from Jon Snow as two people could be. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

He lay back and she began to kiss his neck, relishing in the sounds he made. She touched his stomach, her cold hands running down the muscles of his chest and he moaned again. It was like music to her.

She ran her long nails down his back and another moan pulled from his lips. He flipped over, pulling her beneath him and did the same to her. He kissed her neck and she moaned, softer than he had, but it was a sound he had wondered about for years.

His lips trailed down her side and her belly, going further still. She moaned like she never had before. She was so aware that this was Jon Snow. That he was between her legs and she was doing nothing to stop it. She wanted to do nothing to stop it. She wanted to remember every moment of it.

She was exploding, burning hotter than she never had before. Jon looked at her in that moment, his dark, brooding eyes meeting hers as she peaked. He wished he could memorize the look on her face. She looked angelic, her red lips parting and her eyelids fluttering.

He had shimmied out of his pants and boxers but this was the first time Sansa was seeing him. Her eyes widened and she met his eyes. He was shocked at the look she gave him. The lust in her eyes was something he had never seen before.

She kissed him again, pulling him as close as she could get and lay on her back, feeling his weight on top of her. He slid between her legs, feeling a warm wetness already there. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead before positioning himself over her. It was the kindest kiss she had ever gotten.

It took her no time to realize that Jon Snow’s kisses were the only ones she ever wanted to receive. She couldn’t imagine living without them.

She moaned, feeling him inside her. She felt complete, like the two were one. As his hips began to move, faster and faster with every moment, she arched her back, her chest flush against him.

He looked down at her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow like a red wave and her lips parted in ecstasy. He wished he were a painter or an artist or maybe even a writer, anything to remember her like this.

Their moans became louder and louder as the two lay together in the massive bed. A thin sheen of sweat was on his brow and as their moans became louder still, they came together.

Jon lay on his back, Sansa on her side, her head on his heaving chest. They were breathless. “Jon Snow.” She said, as if testing out the words on her lips. He kissed her again, with everything he had in him.

“Sansa Stark.” He said in answer. She wrapped her arms around him, listening to his heavy heartbeat. She looked at the snow coming down outside the window and shivered. In response he brought the blankets around them, tucking them under his chin.

He looked at her. “There is no place I’d rather be right now.” He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, an endearing pink flush still on her cheeks.

“I was just thinking the same thing, Jon Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep checking back, there are more chapters to come :)


	4. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa remembers a time when she saw Jon Snow perform.

Chapter Four: The Show

They lay in bed together deep into the night, though neither of them was sleeping. “I went to one of your shows once.” Sansa said.

When they were teenagers Jon, her brother Robb, and another of their friends Theon had formed a band. They used to play in the garage, Robb on the guitar and Jon singing. She had never known he could sing before. His voice was sultry and soulful; awakening something deep in her that she didn’t know was there before.

She had been dating Joffrey then but she told him she was staying in that night, though she was going to see their band play at a bar. She didn’t want him inviting himself along.

She wasn’t old enough but she begged the bouncer at the door. Margaery Tyrell had gone with her and when the bouncer refused to let them enter, it had been Margaery who had whispered something in his ear and pulled up her shirt, securing their entrance.

They had watched the show far away from the stage so they couldn’t be seen. If Robb knew he would have dragged her home by the ear.

She had drunk water while Margaery conned her way into getting herself a beer. She didn’t care. All she wanted was to see Jon. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, tight in all the right places. His hair was as dark and wild as always but when he sang, he was perfect.

Every girl in the room had swooned at the sight of him, and the few that resisted were blown away by his songs. She remembered them clearly. He always sang about a girl, someone he wanted but couldn’t have. What girl would have rejected him was beyond her. 

Jon muttered something. “Why didn’t you say hello?”

She remembered. “I was going to but…” she trailed off. She had left Margaery at the bar, flirting with some older boy, and made her way to the stage. She had checked herself in her hand mirror before she left the bar and had reapplied her lipstick. Her mother had told her the red made her look older, and that’s what she wanted to be. Especially in front of Jon.

She was close enough to hear him speaking when another girl had come out before her, blatantly flirting with Jon. She stroked his arm and laughed at the jokes Sansa knew weren’t funny. “There was another girl.”

Ygritte. Jon knew who she meant before she had even spoken. He remembered that night, though he had not seen Sansa. Ygritte had come up to him, all bouncy and excitable. She was everything he was not. She had complemented him and touched his arm and said how handsome he was. He had loved her, and she had loved him too, until she went to another band’s concert, and fell in love with that lead singer as well.

Sansa could never know how much he wished she had reached him first. “Well there is no other girl now.” He said, pulling her closer to him. “It’s just you and I.” _Forever_. The word went unsaid, though they were both thinking it.

She remembered how she had felt going home that night. Alone. Well, she was with Margaery, but she had really wanted to be with Jon.

But she was with Jon now.


	5. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa steal a secret moment in an unusual place and fall further in love.

Chapter Five: Hot Water

Jon Snow awoke far earlier than Sansa, used to rising before the sun to get to his job at the garage. He sat at the side of the bed, letting the sleep fade from his eyes as he looked over at Sansa.

She was still lying in the bed, half covered by the white sheet and heavy wool blanket. As her long legs extended out from the sheet Jon thought he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Her skin was creamy white and blemish free, nearly translucent at her wrists so that he could see the blue and green veins underneath.

Her red lips were slightly parted and her nose was tipped pink from the cold of the broken heater. As his eyes swept up her body he saw her eyes were already open, watching him curiously, deep, crystal blue. “Good morning.” he said, pulling her into his lap as she sat up.

She kissed his jaw, her soft lips brushing the stubble of a beard he had not shaved the night before. “Good morning.” she replied. “Why are you up so early?”

“I always get up this early.” He said, relishing in the feeling of her lips on his. “I need to shower.”

“There isn’t enough hot water for both of us.” She said. They had found that out last night when Sansa was left in a freezing cold shower after Jon had finished his.

“You can go first.” He said instantly.

Her eyes watched him, twinkling with mischief. “That’s not what I meant.” She said.

Five minutes later Jon stood in the shower, watching the way the steaming water ran down Sansa’s skin, turning it light pink from the heat. The apples of her cheeks reddened from the steam and she turned to face him, his eyes jumping back up her body.

“Are you just going to stand there?” she asked.

He brought the bar of soap to himself, washing his arms and chest quickly. He smelled like Sansa, he realized, both from spending the night curled up with her and from using the soft lilac soap she liked so much.

She brought down the shampoo from the top shelf but he took it from her, pouring a bit in his palm before raising his hands to her hair, massaging in the shampoo. Her hair was so long and much darker when it was wet, crimson colored instead of auburn.

When he was done she returned the favor, her hands moving deftly through his curling black hair. He moved to shave his beard when she stopped him. “No.” she said. “I like it.” she brought her lips along the line of his jaw and continued down his neck.

“I like you.” He grinned. It was child like and immature but he wanted her to know just how much he liked her company. “I love you.” He corrected himself.

She turned to face him in the white tile bathtub, her arms snaking around his neck softly and she brought his lips to hers. “I love you.” She whispered back to him, brining his body very close to hers and he responded in more ways than one. She grinned at him, her eyes dragging down the length of his body to see another part of him that loved her.


	6. One Day More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa remembers the Stark annual camping trip and an awkward encounter with a naked Jon Snow in the shower.

_Chapter Six: One Day More_

One day away from Winterfell and Jon could barely keep his hands off Sansa. He held her hand over the armrest in his car, held her knee when they sat besides each other in restaurants, he held her gaze as they lay together in bed.

“I love you.” She whispered to him in the darkness of the car. The sun had just started to rise, the sky streaked with pink and orange marks. Her fingers curled against his, feeling every callus and scar he had.

“I love you.” He whispered, leaning over to kiss her as the car rolled to a stop before a red light.

She smiled the smile he liked to much, her rosebud lips turning up and small wrinkles at the corner of her eyes creasing. He patted her knee, his fingers walking up her thigh teasingly. She batted her lashes at him and leaned over to kiss him, one of her hands running through his curling hair.

“Are you excited to come back home?” he asked.

“Yes.” She said. “And you.” She swallowed nervously.

“Are you…are you going to tell them about us?”

She looked at him and he felt a knife of fear go though his chest. “Yes.” She said finally and he released a breath he did not know he was holding.

He could not imagine Catelyn Stark’s face. Or Eddard Stark’s face. Or any of the Stark’s for that matter. Arya would probably have a field day. She might actually throw a party. Halfway through telling her she would probably start planning the wedding.

Sansa leaned her head back against the headrest of the car, her thumb stroking Jon’s hand. “What do you think they’ll say?” he asked.

She smiled. “I don’t care.” She said and it was exactly what he needed to hear. “I love you and I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks. You are mine and I am yours.”

“You are mine and I am yours.” He repeated and leaned across the center console to kiss her. She had braided her hair today and the end of her braid tickled his face as he kissed her, the long plait turning around his fingers. “I like the way that sounds.”

“Me too.” She said.

Sansa remembered when she and her family had gone on their annual camping trip in the mountains two summers ago. Arya and Robb had both invited Jon but nobody had told Sansa that he was coming and that they were to share a cabin. As usual Ned and Catelyn shared a room, Bran, Rickon, and two of Bran’s friends, Jojen and Meera, in the next room was Arya and Gendry- kept under close watch by Catelyn, and in the last room Robb and Jeyne and Jon and Sansa.

But nobody had told her a thing. Sansa arrived and took a shower, though as she later found out the running water could not be heard from outside the door. So while showering, mid-shampoo, she had turned to see a dark figure through the foggy glass of the shower door and nearly screamed.

Jon slapped a hand over his eyes and backed away. Sansa rinsed the shampoo from her burning eyes and pulled the towel from the hook near the shower, attempting to cover herself but ended up falling right out. Jon tried to catch her but ended up falling as well, the two falling on the floor in a naked pile, Jon with a towel wrapped around his waist as he had anticipated to shower.

“I’m sorry!” she said, trying to pull on her towel but Jon was sitting on it.

“No I am!” he said, trying to both avoid looking at her and pull his towel from out under her. Had anybody walked in at that moment they would have both been in trouble. But they were safe, Robb and Jeyne taking advantage of the hot springs and their parents at dinner.

Sansa had blushed so hotly she was sure steam was rising from her cheeks. Jon covered himself from waist down but from waist up he was bare. His shoulders were broad and strong, his arms hard with sinew and muscle that rolled as he tried to stand. And his chest.

Sansa was sure he could have been an advertisement model. With a chest like that she would have bought whatever perfume he was selling.

Jon stared at her. With her hair wet it was two shades darker than usual, drying in curling tendrils at the nape of her neck and her forehead. Her blue eyes watched him, running down the length of his body as they both sat on the floor.

Jon was not sure how long they had been sitting there but eventually Sansa began to laugh and soon Jon followed and then they were sitting on the wet tile and laughing hysterically, Sansa’s sides on the verge of splitting.

The rest of the trip they had not been able to spend more time together. But once, during their trip to the hot springs they had nearly kissed. When Jon had seen Sansa in her bathing suit he had nearly drowned himself, trying to hide his blushing cheeks beneath the warm water.

Before he knew it his arms were around her waist and she was pressed flush against him in the hot spring, her lips barely brushing against his before they heard the familiar found of Arya and Gendry stomping through the trees and broke apart, Sansa pretending to fix the strap on her top and Jon turning to click around on his phone.

That night at the hotel they had barely made it into the room before Sansa was kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips kissing up the stubble on his chin. They fell into bed as one being, her head upon his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beneath below her ear.

“I love you.” He said.

“Why do you keep telling me?” she asked, propping her chin on the back of her hand. She laid on her stomach, her foot wiggling in the air.

“I like the way it sounds.” He admitted.

She grinned and he felt himself falling in love all over again. “I love you too, Jon Snow.” She said.

“I thought I’d never hear you say that.”

He kissed her nose. “And I thought I’d never get to say it.” she said, her smile widening. "At least not to your face." 


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon arrive at Winterfell and it seems like they never left.

_ Chapter Seven: The Arrival_

With Sansa curled in his arms Jon wondered how he had ever slept without her. With Ygritte, they had slept together, but it had never felt right. He never knew where to put his arms or his legs and in her sleep she often kicked him. Never on purpose or so he thought.

And a few dates with Melisandre had never escalated to anything more than little kisses here and there. But she was older than him. She was his professor. It had never felt right. From the beginning it had never felt right.

But from the time he was thirteen and Robb’s younger sister had become more than just another girl he had once played dolls with, he knew it was her.

When they drove Jon felt like they were in those romantic comedies he had always been teased for liking. She was beautiful and he was lonely and he loved her. And he was beautiful and she was lonely and she loved him. He only regretted that it had taken so many years for them to realize it.

Winterfell was just as he remembered it. The town was clean and pristine, covered with a blanket of snow, just as it always was this time of year. Jon recognized many of the people, even though they were bundled up against the cold. He pointed out some of the buildings, asking if Sansa remembered them.

“I can’t believe it.” she said after a half an hour of driving.

“What?” he asked. His hand was warm as the heater as if rested against her thigh, softly teasing her as he ran his fingers up and down her leg.

“I can’t believe that you were always there and I just didn’t know.” She said in disbelief. “All those days you drove me home from school. Or when I went to your shows or cheered for you at the football games. We could have been together all along.”

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand, turning the knob on the radio until the sound died away. “We are together now.” He said. Her hands smelled like cinnamon and sugar from the bread and honey they had eaten for breakfast. “We best not waste time thinking of the past when we have the whole future to look forward to.”

When they were about an hour away from Sansa’s house she took a notebook from her suitcase and propped her thin foot on the dashboard, resting the book against her knee. He snuck a look at her and could not help but think that this was where he belonged, sitting beside her in the car, watching the way her legs curved or her toes flexed whenever she began to draw.

The look of concentration on her face was more than endearing and his desire to pull the car over and kiss her full on became overwhelming. By the time they pulled into the driveway of the Stark house Jon thought he might burst if he could not kiss her again.

“Look.” She said, offering him the notebook.

It was a drawing of him and the likeness was uncanny. “I had no idea you were so talented.” He said, though it was not much of a surprise. He had seen her drawing often throughout the years, her neck craned and her shoulders hunched over her notebook. But seeing the drawings were incredible.

She had drawn several nude sketches of him, lying back in bed with his arm over his eyes, his mouth curved open in a snore. But the further he turned in the book he saw other pictures. Some of Arya, fencing, horseback riding, holding hands with Gendry. Some of Bran and Rickon playing with toys or reading. Some of Robb that made him ache all over.

But the ones of him. Ones he had never seen her do before. Jon in his football jersey, Jon and Ghost, Jon in his favorite leather jacket.

“These are wonderful.” He said in awe.

“Perhaps you’ll show me some of your writing one day.” She said, gathering her things.

“Perhaps.” He mused, opening his car door.

“They say you can never die is a writer falls in love with you.” She said.

He was about to respond when the front door of the Stark house burst open and the Starks came rushing out. Jon grinned and instantly was tackled into a hug by Arya and Rickon, their bodies almost sending him to the floor. Sansa was in her father’s arms, her mother stroking her hair and asking how their trip was.

Jon looked around as more Starks poured from the door. Benjen Stark, Lysa Tully-Arryn and her son, Jon Arryn, Brandon Stark. They just kept coming and coming. And Jon thought he had never been so scared to see Eddard Stark in his entire life.


	8. Dinner and A Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark resolves to tell her family the truth of her relationship with Jon Snow.

_ Chapter Eight: Dinner and A Snow_

Dinner was a lively affair. With only a few days until Christmas the room was buzzing with excitement, the Stark Christmas tree piled high with gifts, even higher when Jon and Sansa added theirs to the pile.

They sat beside each other at the table, Jon’s hand on her thigh beneath the table, her fingers brushing against his every once in a while. Catelyn and Ned had made him feel at home, as they always had, and before Jon could even blink his plate had been filled by Catelyn, commenting on how a growing boy should eat well.

“He is not a boy.” Laughed Ned. “He’s a man. A northern man!”

“Aye!” agreed Benjen. “With one look at his shoulders I can guarantee he has his pick of the girl’s back home.”

Jon flushed, even more so when Brandon said, “have you got a girl back home?”

“Uh…” Jon began and his hand tightened on Sansa’s thigh. “Yes.” He said finally.

“He’s nervous.” Giggled Arya.

“Oh Arya let him off it.” said Sansa. “Or should we start prodding you about Gendry.” And so the youngest Stark was quiet. If not just for a time.

“What’s her name?” asked Catelyn curiously. Her eyes watched him, so blue and bright that he was hard pressed not to answer. She was undeterred by Sansa’s changes of subject and waited for him to answer.

“San…dra.” He answered finally, feeling all eyes on him. “Sandra Lark.”

He always was a terrible liar. “That sounds just like-“ began Arya but Sansa kicked her under the table.

Sansa stifled a laugh into her napkin. “So Arya how’s Gendry? Are you still a virgin then?”

“Sansa!” Arya shouted.

“If you want to cast blows be ready to fight.” Replied the auburn haired girl and it was Jon’s turn to stifle a laugh.

That was enough for a change of subject and the table began to discuss Christmas activities and gifts and recipes. Catelyn planned on making roast pheasant, Jon’s favorite meal. She had often made it for him after the death of his mother. Perhaps she thought it reminded him of home.

“And what of you Sansa?” asked Lysa Arryn. Jon had always found her unappealing but now in her old age she was even more so. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“What about Podrick?” asked Arya. “He was always fond of you.”

“No.” she said, calmly eating a bite of Yorkshire pudding. “You don’t know him.”

“How do we know that if you don’t tell us?” propped Arya and Sansa kicked her again under the table.

“I remember one time when I was at the movie theater and I saw Arya and Gendry with her hand-“ Sansa began.

“Alright!” said Arya. “Forget I said anything.”

“It’s not Oberyn Martell is it?” asked Catelyn with a cluck of her tongue. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you-“

“No, mum.” Said Sansa.

“Edric Storm?”

“No, mum.”

After another half hour of denying a relationship with any boy Sansa had ever been seen speaking to, dinner was over and Jon helped Catelyn with the dishes. Sansa entered looking determined, her hands turned to fists at her sides. “Brandon could I have a moment with my parents?” She asked her uncle.

“Sure.” He said and exited. Arya had trailed Sansa in and was standing expectantly behind her, waiting for whatever news she was about to say.  

“Okay I’ve got something to tell you.” She said and Jon’s heart jumped into his mouth. “For the past few months I’ve been seeing someone. Someone I really like. Someone-“

“Catelyn where did you want me to put the plates?” asked Lysa, entering the room.

“Shh!” Arya hissed.

“Someone who you know and I think you will approve of.” Sansa continued.

“Its Podrick isn’t is?” asked Catelyn. “No it’s Oberyn. Sansa Stark is it Tyrion Lannister?” her mother demanded.

Gendry appeared in the doorway. “Sorry I’m late. Got lost on the Ring Road.” He looked older than when Sansa had last seen him but she was paying little attention.

“Shut up!” Arya half shouted. “Sansa’s going to tell us who she’s dating.” So Gendry took a seat on the counter and began to eat a bowl of leftover popcorn that Catelyn had strung together to decorate the tree.

“Get out of there!” Catelyn slapped away his hand teasingly.

“Mum!” said Sansa. “Listen!”

“Alright Sansa. You’ve got our undivided attention.” Ned promised.

Before she could even stark Benjen appeared in the doorway holding ten beers, one for each of them and more, and the room was filled with the sound of fizzing and tabs breaking open.

“Everybody shut the bloody hell up!” Arya screamed. Her voice was deafening. She took a pull at the beer she had taken from Gendry and grinned. “There. Go on Sansa. Spit it out.”

“Okay.” Said Sansa, before there could be any other interruptions. “It’s Jon Snow.” She said finally, her voice rising.

The room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Tell me what you think.


	9. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark react to Sansa's news.

_ Chapter Nine: The Reaction_

Jon wished the ground would open up and swallow him. The silence was overwhelming, Catelyn’s light eyes boring into his.

“Well…” she began. Jon could hear Sansa sucking in a breath beside him. His hand closed around hers and every pair of eyes in the room fell to watch their fingers entwine. “Finally.” Finished Catelyn.

“What?” Jon, Sansa, and Lysa Arryn said in unison.

“We’ve only been pushing you two together since you were in grammar school.” Ned grinned, wrapping his arm around Catelyn’s shoulders and pulling her close.

“Gods mate.” Said Benjen Stark, clapping Jon on the back. “We thought you’d gone daft. She’s only been giving you those batty eyes since you were children.” Turning to Sansa, “and the time he saw you in your cheerleading uniform I thought he might pass out.”

“He did pass out!” put in Arya.

“I got tackled by Sandor Clegane!” Jon said defensively, his face flushing red. “He was three times my size and he knocked one of my teeth out.”

Brandon Stark opened the kitchen door calling out, “You owe me five dollars.”

Ashara appeared in the doorway, her red hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. “Why?”

“Jon and Sansa finally got together.” Said Brandon proudly.

Ashara Dayne’s face lit up. “Congratulations.” She cried, enveloping them in hugs and pressing kisses to their cheeks, leaving their faces covered in pockmarks of red lipstick. “Oh all the children are so grown up now.” Brandon wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, Jon smiling at the sight.

Lysa Arryn had pulled Sansa aside. She lowered his voice, “did he force you to do something?” she asked. “Are you pregnant? Sansa Stark, are you pregnant?”

“Lysa that is enough.” Said Jon Arryn, Robin at his side.

“Oi!” said Benjen, propping open the door with his elbow. Nymeria Sand appeared at his side, her tan fingers curling into the folds of his collar and her rosy lips pulling into a smile as soon as she saw him. “This calls for another round of beers.”

Catelyn kissed Jon’s cheek, holding his face in her cool hands. “If only Robb could see you now.” She said, touching her hand to Sansa’s cheek. “He saw it first. Before anyone. He always knew you two would find each other eventually.”

The absence of Robb was always noticeable and Jon felt a stab of pain run through him. Sansa felt it too and her hand tightened in his. As close as Robb and Jon had ever been, Sansa and he were closer.

They were practically inseparable as children. Sometimes Ned and Catelyn teased them about it, called them twins, called them vines, because they were always wrapped around each other.

“That’s how all great loves are.” Said Ned, a great smile on his face. “That’s how it was for us,” he kissed Catelyn again and pleasure spread across her face. “And for Brandon and Ashara as well. If I recall the first time they met Ashara threw a book at his head.”

Ashara grinned and Brandon swirled her in his arms like they were dancing. “It wasn’t a book. It was a _boot_.” she corrected and Brandon’s arms tightened around her. For someone who had been hit with a boot he looked awfully happy. “He walked into my dorm room when I had just gotten out of the shower.”

Jon and Sansa instantly flushed as they remembered their own shower incident. “He was looking for my roommate.” She said pointedly.

“Elia Martell.” Brandon mused in remembrance.

“She was a pretty thing.” Added Benjen, earning him a playful slap from Nymeria.

Brandon grinned and kissed Ashara again, thinking her lips to be softer than anything he had ever felt. “But nothing compared to my lovely Ashara.”

“So Jon.” Said Sansa, her cheek nuzzling against his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his skin and his hand found hers easily, their fingers entwining. If this was a musical Jon was sure they would have burst out in song at this point. “Are you sure you want to be part of this family?” she asked.

He looked at them over her shoulder, his chin resting on top of her head. Her hair smelled of lavender and roses, pulled into a lose ponytail. She wore no makeup but still looked prettier than any woman he had ever seen. Her arms wrapped around his waist, two of her fingers walking up his spine and sending involuntary shivers through him.

Nymeria was feeding Benjen purple grapes from a bushel on the table, giggling as he tried to catch them with his mouth when she tossed them and ended up hitting him on his crooked nose. Brandon and Ashara were standing in a position much like Jon and Sansa, whispering things that made the each other’s face brighten with happiness.

Arya and Gendry even looked cozy, thought Arya still refused to acknowledge Gendry to be her boyfriend. Together they strung popcorn on a thin red and white string, Arya guiding Gendry’s large hands after he kept accidently crushing the pieces of popcorn.

But Catelyn and Ned were what drew Jon Snow’s eye the most. Smiling at him, Catelyn was wrapped tightly in Ned’s arms, her head resting back against his chest.

It was everything Jon had always wanted. From the first time Robb had invited him over Jon had seen the way that whenever Catelyn entered a room Ned’s face brightened or the way any joke (even if it was corny, which it usually was) he said was like the funniest one she had ever heard.

Jon grinned. Jon Arryn and Lysa were arguing, as always, Robin pulling at her skirt and asking for something.

This was his family, his massive, loud, funny, strange family. And he loved them more than anything. “I was born ready.” He whispered and Sansa kissed him, right there, right then, in front of everyone. And they were met with thundering applause.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa enjoy Christmas Eve at the Stark house and all that entails and a secret is revealed.

_ Chapter Ten: Christmas Eve_

Christmas Eve was one of the happiest days of Jon Snow’s life.

The house was filled with the smell of cinnamon and peppermint from the cookies Catelyn, Gendry, and Sansa were making. Benjen and Brandon Stark were watching the rugby game on the telly and every few minutes Jon could hear screaming and curses coming from the room.

Jon Arryn and Ned were in his office going over books and numbers and other things Jon knew nothing about. Lysa Arryn had gone outside for a cigarette an hour ago and when Catelyn checked on her she found Lysa had already gone through half the pack and was drunkenly slurring at Petyr Baelish on her mobile.

Bran, Rickon, and Robin were playing upstairs in Rickon’s room with the toys he had received from Santa last year.

Jon floated from room to room, pulled into conversation by many people. Ashara asked how it was going at work and could he maybe, possibly have a look at her car whenever he had a moment. Nymeria and he spoke about children when she revealed she was two months pregnant.

He played for a while with the boys while they played superheroes and Jon suddenly found himself wearing a ski mask and running around the room, picking up the boys one by one and hauling them over his shoulder, claiming that nobody could take them from his vicious claws.

That was until Sansa entered the room with a tablecloth wrapped around her shoulders and wearing Arya’s knee high leather boots.

“I will save you!” she said, striking her best superhero pose. And she tackled Jon to the floor, saving each of the boys and landing in a pile on the floor with him, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms with her knees. “Good trumps evil.” She said smugly.

Jon flipped her on her back and sat on her stomach, pinning her beneath him. “Well, well, well.” Said Arya from the doorway. “This is kinky.”

But they just laughed and continued to roll around on the floor, pulling Arya and the boys down with them until there was a large ball of Starks and Snows and Arryns rolling around the room.

After dinner each of the children were allowed to open one gift and Sansa watched as each of her brothers opened their gifts, tearing open the paper to reveal toys shaped like military men that instantly began to be played with. Arya received a pair of white leather fencing gloves that she loved so much that she nearly upended Ned’s chair as she hugged him.

Gendry’s present was a pair of ugly multicolored socks. He held them up awkwardly and gave a forced smile. “Er…thanks.” He said.

Arys blushed so hotly that she matched Gendry’s socks. “I uh…I made them…for you.” She said.

Gendry’s face brightened and he slipped them on. “Oh I see it now. They’re bunnies.” He said.

“They’re reindeer!” she corrected, giving him a slight slap on the arm.

“Bunnies or reindeer I love them all the same.” Gendry said and kissed her temple.

Ashara received a matching tea set from Brandon and Nymeria a leather gauntlet to protect her arm during her archery lessons.

Ned bough Catelyn a set of old books that at first Jon didn’t recognize. Catelyn’s eyes welled with tears and she brought a hand to her mouth. “Oh Ned…” she said.

“What is it mum?” asked Sansa. “Are you alright?”

“It’s a first edition of the Velveteen Rabbit.” She said. “I used to read this to you as children.”

And Jon remembered. They had all lay in Ned and Catelyn’s bed, all piled on top of each other, listening to the way Catelyn changed the intonations of her voice for each of the different characters. He could not believe he had forgotten. It was one of his fondest childhood memories, being in that bed.

Sansa and Arya pooled their money to buy their father a personalized pen and paper weight, made of the finest, smoothest mahogany they could find and he enveloped them both in a massive hug.

Benjen got a special, limited edition brew of his favorite beer from Catelyn and Brandon a simple chain necklace that he loved, apparently reminding him of something from his past.

Sansa opened her gift to find three types of lemon cakes from three of her favorite bakeries, each decorated as beautifully as a piece of art. “Jon how did you do this?” she asked. “When did you do this? I’ve been glued to your side for over a week.”

He grinned. “Perhaps Santa helped.”

The last gift was Jon’s from Ned Stark. When he opened the package he found a silver chain with a circular pendant at the bottom. When he turned it over in his hands he found a direwolf on the back, the wolf’s eyes as gray as his. “It was my father’s.” said Ned.

“I couldn’t-“ Jon began.

“You’ve always been a part of this family, Jon.” Said Ned proudly. “You are a wolf as much as we are.”

So Jon grinned as Sansa closed the clasp of the necklace around his neck, the silver chain rising against his collarbones softly. “I’m proud to be part of your family.” He said after a moment, his voice hitching at the end. The chain felt warm in his hand. Sansa sat upon his knee lightly, her arms encircling his neck.

“I’m proud to have you in his family.” Said Catelyn. “Now get in here!” the opened her arms to him and soon enough there were twenty Starks and Snows and Arryns and Sands and Dayne’s in her arms, the group hug growing larger and larger by the second.

“Are you excited about going back to school, Jon?” asked Brandon Stark.

Sansa looked at him, her mouth falling open. “You’re going back to school?” she asked, her eyes wide in anticipation. “Jon, is this a joke? Don’t get me excited for nothing.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He said giving Brandon a pointed look and adjusted her weight on his lap. “But yes. I found out a week ago that I’ve been accepted. I am getting my master’s degree.”

“I’m so excited!” Sansa said, popping up from his lap. She threw her arms around him, the smell of her perfume transferring to him she held him so tightly. “This is incredible.”

“And I’ll be there too!” said Arya. “We’re all going to be together.”

The thought of Arya, Gendry, Jon, and Sansa in one school made Catelyn feel a bit nauseous thinking of all the trouble they would be getting into but the look of happiness on their face was enough to quell her doubt.

“What’s wrong?” Ned asked, seeing her brows furrowed.

Catelyn looked at Sansa sitting on Jon’s lap, twirling his dark hair around her fingers playfully, her smile growing so large Catelyn thought it was a wonder her face did not crack. Jon held her tightly, his hand resting on her knee as Ned’s so often rested upon hers and as Sansa shivered he pulled her closer, enveloping both of them in his coat, smiling as her auburn hair tickled his face.

Jon’s hand ran through her long hair softly, his fingers pulling through and undoing the braid she had done. His gray eyes ran down Sansa’s face as if he was trying to memorize it, going from her arched eyebrows to her batting lashes and flushed cheeks down to the lips it was clear he so desired to kiss.

Catelyn had seen Sansa with different boys throughout the years. Joffrey Baratheon, the cruelest cunt she had ever met. Podrick Payne, Sansa going out with him once or twice. Edric Dayne, though they had never officially dates, Sansa had liked him for a few months.

But Jon Snow. Her love for him was clear as day and Catelyn was overcome with happiness that they were finally together. If Catelyn was honest with herself they reminded her of Ned and herself when they were younger. But even then their love was deeper.

And Arya. Arya and Gendry were in the corner of the room speaking softly, half hidden by the decorated branches of the Christmas tree. And when Arya thought nobody was looking she pressed her lips to Gendry’s, his fingers finding the loops of her jeans and pulling her closer.

The kiss was not passionate or forceful or hungry. No, it was peaceful, showing Catelyn just how much thoroughly her daughter had fallen in love.

Catelyn Stark wiped the tears from her eyes. “I just can’t believe my children are already so grown up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never intended this story to be as long as it is. In fact, I had only anticipated writing four or five chapters but it quickly grew into something I could not let go of. 
> 
> So I decided to end this story here, but with the promise of a sequel to take place at University and star many of the characters we know and love and, of course, it will be based around Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. 
> 
> I hope you continue to read and enjoyed the story thus far. You guys are the best and thank you for all the wonderful comments.

**Author's Note:**

> title by George R.R Martin


End file.
